story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Per Sandholm
(ペア・サンドホーム Pea Sandohōmu) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its "sequel" Life is Like Flowers. He lives in his house at Baumgarten Shopping District. He is Cacao's love interest. 'Appearance' Per has short light blonde hair and blue eyes. Much like Cacao, he wears glasses. His Spring & Summer attire consists of yellow polo shirt, blue shorts, white socks with blue stripes above, and black sneakers. He also wears a black "Swatch" wristwatch on his left hand. For Autumn & Winter, Per wears white shirt with buttons covered in long-sleeved blue coat and beige trousers with folded bottom. He also wears a red neckerchief above his clothing alongside dark blue sneakers. 'Personality' Per is an enthusiastic and confident compared to Cacao who is gentle, reserved, and shy. He has a tendency to blurt out things that sound a little odd. He's friendly and means well nonetheless. 'Biography' Per Sandholm is a writer who lives with his family at their own house located in Baumgarten. He spends his time with reading and often talks about how important it is, particularly literature. Per loves studying and wants to be able to get a high score in exams. Sadly... despite his enthusiasm, his skill in academics is very bad. This dampens his spirits a little bit but he determines to keep trying no matter what. Despite his poor studying skills he and Cacao might marry when they grown up. 'Etymology' Per is a Scandinavian form of "Peter". Sandholm means "Sand Islet". 'Relationships' 'Family' *Gabriel Sandholm: Father *Viktoria Sandholm: Mother *Maya Sandholm: Younger sister 'Friends' Kaoru Tachikawa: The girl who loves Per. At the end of Per's debut, both started to develop romantic feelings. François Cartier: Per's friend at school. François often improves Per's skills in academics by telling fortunes to Shiori. Benedikt Schöne: Both are good friends. Per always look after Benedikt when he needs something. Holger Dahl: As they are best friends and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Holger told Per that his phone was ringing while he was out studying. Later on, Holger stands up for Per along with the rest of students when he was involved in a fight. Matthias Nielsen: They are best friends along with Holger. Matthias knows why Per is bad at academics. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 9 February (Aquarius) *Specialty: Small talk *Hobbies: Reading books, studying, and writing *People's first impression: Per looks like he might be male counterpart of Cacao. *Per has a habit of blinking his left eye when smiling. *Like many characters in Pretty Country and Story of World franchise that wears glasses, Per is near-sighted. *The first thing Per does in the morning is taking shower. *In his report card, "needs more improvement" is usually written. *Between sleep and meals, he says either is great. *Fans say that he looks very similar to Elijah Isaksson from Story of World (anime). *He is scared of ghosts. *His weakness is cherries. Per actually likes them but can't stand the flavour. *Despite being the smartest male student, Per is mostly bad at every school subject. The exceptions are social studies, science, and mathematics - where he is good at. *One bad thing about himself is when someone worries of his eyesight. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Male Category:Nordic Category:Love interest